


Resistencia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las prácticas durante el primer año en Rikkai habían sido duras, pero durante el segundo lo fueron incluso más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistencia

Practicar durante el invierno el año anterior había sido duro, pero este lo era más.

La ausencia de Yukimura hacía la razón tan evidente que nadie se atrevía a protestar o siquiera a mencionarla, temiendo que eso empeoraría todo al atraer con ello la atención de Sanada, y un castigo inmerecido en ese momento, cuando incluso los regulares del equipo parecían estar a punto de desfallecer, no era muy diferente a suicidarse.

Jackal mismo, orgulloso como estaba de su resistencia, se sentía demasiado cerca a su límite y había mirado de reojo su reloj de pulsera más de una vez, contando los minutos que faltaban para finalizar; aun así, no estaba tan mal como su compañero de dobles.

—Necesito... —resolló Marui en voz baja, a poca distancia de él, cuando finalmente terminaron el peloteo continuo, el penúltimo punto del menú de entrenamiento del día— azúcar...

Jackal contuvo una sonrisa. Que Marui estuviese pidiendo algo así y no agua demostraba que aguantaría un poco más con algo de esfuerzo.

Todo el trabajo adicional que habían hecho para aumentar su aguante físico estaba dando frutos.

No obstante, eso no significaba que Marui lograría completar los ejercicios de saque y las vueltas reglamentarias para terminar el día.

Usando la excusa de tomar agua, Jackal se acercó a su maleta y aprovechando que Sanada estaba reprendiendo a un grupo de no regulares, sacó algo adicional de ella antes de volver al lugar donde los titulares disfrutaban de los pocos minutos de descanso que tenían.

—No dejes que Sanada te vea —susurró, mirando hacia la cancha, y estiró su brazo hacia Marui para encontrar su mano y entregarle un pequeño caramelo, lo único que podía ofrecerle en ese momento.

—Eres... el mejor —respondió Marui, sonriendo con agotamiento al tiempo que le quitó el empaque al dulce y lo llevó directo a su boca, dejando escapar un sonido de alivio.

—¡Marui! ¡Jackal! ¿Qué están haciendo?

El grito de Sanada casi hizo que Marui se atorara y Jackal suspiró con resignación ante su falta de suerte, dándole algunas palmadas en la espada a su compañero.

Esperaba que por una vez el vice-capitán fuese comprensivo y si no, que ambos pudiesen sobrevivir las vueltas adicionales que sin duda les asignaría.


End file.
